Day And Night
by forgotten light
Summary: Shannon denk über ihre Beziehung mit Sawyer nach. Shannonsawyer Fic


**_Day and Night_**

„Shannon!"

Das war neu.

Er benützte nie ihren Namen. Viel zu persönlich, hatte er ihr einmal gesagt.

Viel zu gefährlich, hatte er gemeint, da war sie sich sicher.

Es ging nicht um ihn, nur um sie.

Um danach.

Er hatte viele Namen für sie, die meisten davon waren keine Spitznamen, manche davon taten ihr weh und bei ein paar davon fühlt sie sich wohl.

Ja, er hatte sie tatsächlich einmal „Butterkeks" genannt, sie hatte gelacht und er hatte es nie wieder getan.

Aber er nannte sie nie Shannon, nie bei ihren richtigen Namen, zu persönlich, zu gefährlich.

Keine Bindung. Keine Beziehung. Und schon gar keine Nähe.

„Shannon"

Als er ihre Schulter berührt musste sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.

Das war etwas was er wirklich gut konnte.

Sie berühren, sie tatsächlich fühlen lassen.

Er tat es nicht wenn Kate in der Nähe ist und noch weniger wenn Jack sich in näherer Umgebung befand.

Er tat es nachts, in seinem Zelt in das er sie ohne Worte einlud.

Er tat es manchmal wenn er glaubte sie schlief.

Und sie fühlte es, seine Berührung, in diesen Momenten wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als nie wieder von dieser gottverdammten Insel zu verschwinden.

Das war Nachts.

Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und ging weiter, sie durfte es sich nicht anmerken lassen wie sehr er ihr weh getan hatte.

Sie hatte noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen und sie hatte nicht vor es jetzt zu tun.

Sie hatte ihm versprochen es wird nicht persönlich, sie hatte ihm versprochen es wird keine Beziehung.

„Shannon, bleib stehen"

So liebevoll und manchmal stürmisch er sie Nachts berührte, so sehr ignorierte er sie am Tage.

Boone hatte ihr vor ein paar Monaten gesagt sie sei nutzlos, er hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr er im Unrecht ist.

_Er _brauchte sie. Nachts.

So sehr sie damals das Kommentar ihres Bruders verletzt hatte, so sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt es wäre wahr.

Sie wünschte sich nutzlos zu sein, unbrauchbar für ihn.

Sie wünschte Kate würde ihren Platz einnehmen, aber das könnte Kate niemals.

Kate ist nicht brauchbar, sie ist notwendig, für ihn. Nicht nur Nachts.

„Shannon"

Als er sie diesmal festhielt wagte sie den Blick in seine Augen.

„Es tut mir leid"

Das war neu.

Er war jemand der sich nicht entschuldigt.

Für nichts. So war er.

Auch wenn sie wusste wie sehr ihn manche Dinge wehtaten, wie seine Augen den Glanz verloren wenn er ihr in den Mitternachtsstunden etwas von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte, er sprach es niemals aus.

_Es tut mir leid _gehörte genauso wenig zu seinem Wortschatz wie _Shannon _oder _Liebe_

Keine Nähe. Guter Witz.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun"

Sie hätte ihn gern gesagt dass es egal ist, dass zum Schluss sowieso alles gleich weh tut, egal ob er es wollte oder nicht.

Sie hätte sich nur gewünscht er hätte es nicht Nachts getan.

Die Nacht gehörte ihr. Gehörte ihnen beiden.

„Shannon"

Aber er hatte es getan, nachts.

Hatte endlich sein Ziel erreicht.

Er hatte Kate erreicht.

Und es tat höllisch weh, weil er Kate etwas gab was er ihr niemals gab.

Die Tage.

„Shannon, komm schon sag was, du hältst ja sonst auch nicht für zwei Sekunden die Klappe"

Und sie wusste dass Kate ihm weit mehr bedeutete als sie, er hatte es ihr ja sogar einmal gesagt.

_Hör auf dich mit ihr zu vergleichen, Sticks, du würdest verlieren _

Und dennoch fragte sie sich warum er dann hier bei ihr stand.

Warum er sich bei ihr entschuldigte.

„Shannon, sag was"

Warum er nicht zurück in sein Zelt geht und weiter Kate küsst wie er es noch vor ein paar Minuten getan hat.

„Du hast jemanden der auf dich wartet."

„Shannon"

Warum er ihren Namen so oft und auf so viele verschiedene Arten sagte.

„Du solltest zu ihr zurückgehen"

Sie fragte sich warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe gab sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen wenn doch von Anfang an klar war das keinerlei Verpflichtungen mit dem zusammen hing was sie Nachts taten.

„Shannon"

Warum er nicht einfach zu der Person zurückging die ihm auf dieser Insel als einzige etwas bedeutete, warum er hier bei ihr stand, wenn sie ihm doch gerade die offizielle Erlaubnis gab das weiter zu führen was er sich schon seit dem Absturz erträumt hatte.

„Geh"

Und er tat es.

Aber etwas viel ihr auf, etwas das ihr während all dieser Minuten entgangen war, kam jetzt umso deutlicher auf sie zu.

„Sawyer"

Er blieb stehen.

„Es ist Tag"

Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte sie das sanfte Lächeln das seine Lippen umspielte und das sie Nachts nie so wirklich erkennen konnte.

„Ich weiß"

_A/N: Wenn ihr nicht möchtete dass das hier das Ende ist, dann sagt mir bescheid und ich schreibe daraus eine längere Story, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Pairing, ich bin besessen von Sawyer/Shan_

_Liebe Grüße  
__Sonya_


End file.
